Nothing Is Ever Forgotten
by charlie009d
Summary: The NCIS crew is taken one by one. The remaining must search for them while running from the kidnappers themselves.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so first I wanna clear things up for anybody's who's never read one of charlie009d's stories...I am not the author of this story. I am just charlie009d's typing monkey, as she calls me...well i guess i kinda gave myself the nickname. And I warn you, my authors notes can get incredibly long sometimes, like this one will definitely be._

_And if you've read one of Charlie's stories before, welcome back! I hope you enjoy this new story as much as you seemed to enjoy The Road to Freedom! And if you haven't read The Road to Freedom, you should. Well, I think that covers pretty much everything I wanted to say before you start the story...Oh, wait, one more thing...there will be some torture in this story. It shouldn't get too explicit, at least i don't think its too bad...although I'm a weirdo and everyone thinks I'm kinda psycho, which might possibly be true, but thats not my point. Okay, now I think I'm done with my pre-story rambling._

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood in line for coffee, occasionally looking at his watch. The line moved slower than a snail, and if it kept going like that his team would assume he'd gone missing. When he got to the front of the line, he found the cashier to be a new employee who had no clue as to what she was doing. She was an attractive young woman in her early twenties. Her name tag read 'Gena'. She had shoulder length blonde hair, perfect pink lips, and dull blue eyes. She had probably been a cheerleader in high school.<p>

"I'm sorry," she said, fumbling with the cash register. "It's my first day on the job and I'm working a double shift."

A phone started ringing and it took Gibbs a minute to realize it was his phone. He grabbed his coffee, telling Gena to keep the change, and headed for the door. Gibbs dug through his pockets in search of his cell phone. When he answered, he heard static on the other line, then a voice.

"Say 'hello'," a deep male voice instructed.

"Hello?" A weak female voice called out.

"Ziva," Gibbs gasped.

"Have you ever been forced to listen to someone being tortured?" the voice asked.

Ziva screamed on the other side of the line. Gibbs shuddered, Ziva wasn't one to show pain. The screaming died down and was replaced with quiet sobs that were unsuccessfully being masked.

"Gibbs," Ziva said, "They are-"

The line went dead.

Gibbs jumped into his car and sped off towards NCIS. The idea of just calling never crossed his mind. Gibbs sped through red lights and ignored traffic signs. Narrowly escaping with his life, he arrived at the NCIS building.

Tony sat at his desk lazily moaning about having nothing to do. He spotted a note tablet and began throwing paper balls at McGee, laughing every time one hit him in the head. Time picked one up and returned fire. Then it became an all out war. The two stopped when they saw Gibbs enter the bullpen with a grave expression on his face and a coffee in his hand.

"He started it, Boss," Tony said, pointing to McGee.

"I don't care," Gibbs said. "McGee, trace my last call."

McGee did so without question. Tony had a bad feeling. He glanced over at Gibbs, who had his attention focused on something else. Tony followed his eyes to see Ziva's empty desk. Tony's breath caught in his throat and his heard skipped a beat. How could he not have noticed Ziva was missing? Tony guessed that either Ziva or her captors had called Gibbs. He willed Tim to tell them he got a location, but he knew it didn't work that way.

"I can't get a fix," McGee announced. "What's going-"

"Ziva."

With that one word everything became real. Ziva had been kidnapped for reasons unknown to her team and it was up to them to save her. Vance stood on the balcony overlooking the bullpen. He was shocked to see Team Gibbs leaving with their gear. Then he saw Gibbs come back in for his coffee.

"Agent Gibbs," Vance called. "What is the meaning of this?"

Gibbs gave Vance a rude hand gesture and was off. The three agents loaded themselves into a car and started for Ziva's apartment. They didn't know if she had been kidnapped from her home, but it was as good a guess as any. Gibbs parked the car out front and immediately noticed Ziva's car was still in its spot.

Tony hoped that Ziva had gotten sick and just forgot to call in, but his gut told him something terrible had happened. He climbed the building's stairs with a sense of foreboding, he almost begged Gibbs not to open the apartment door. But Tony put on his brave front and prepared himself for what he was about to see.

The door swung open to reveal a trashed apartment. Everyone went their separate ways with cameras and evidence bags. It seemed the apartment had been trashed after Ziva had been kidnapped, just to throw them off. McGee bagged an empty syringe lying on the kitchen floor while Tony took pictures of the initials DG written in mustard beside it.

Gibbs grimaced as he took a sip of his coffee. It was cold and didn't taste very good, but never the less, it was coffee and he was in dire need of caffeine. Gibbs was hit with a dizzy spell and he had to hold onto the counter to stop himself from falling. Tony and McGee watched as Gibbs paled and nearly collapsed.

"You okay, Boss?" Tim asked. "You look kinda sick."

Gibbs just glared at him.

"I hate to say this, Boss," Tony said, "But McGoo is right, maybe you should go home and rest. Elflord and I can take this stuff to Abby."

McGee shot Tony an irritated glance. "We can handle it, Boss."

Gibbs opened his mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. He really want feeling well. Gibbs nodded and left. He decided to walk home because Tony and McGee would need the car. The weather was cold, but was quickly growing warmer by the day. Gibbs flipped up the collar of his coat and took another gulp of coffee, pretending it was warm.

Gibbs's mind wandered to Ziva. Why had she been kidnapped? What had they done to her? Gibbs didn't know, but he was going to find out. He turned into his house and cranked up the heat. Then he moved to the kitchen and placed his coffee in the microwave.

Gibbs descended his basement stairs with his now warm coffee in hand. He glanced at his half finished boat and decided to work on it, he did his best thinking while sanding. Gibbs finished off his coffee and grabbed his sander. Gibbs's world began to spin again and this time he was unable to catch himself. His forehead clipped the side of the boat as he went down.

Blood soaked the right side of Gibbs's face and ran into his eyes. He blinked furiously, trying to make the world stand still for a blasted moment. Gibbs tried to stand up, but his limbs felt like lead weights. He cursed himself for being so clumsy. He didn't want somebody to stumble upon his body and see he accidentally killed himself. Gibbs then realized that what was happening to him may not be an accident.

'The coffee,' he though miserably.

Just as the world was fading away, Gibbs saw a figure standing over him.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you liked the first chapter! It would be amazing if you reviewed, me and Charlie love to hear your opinions on the story! Oh, and if you've read Charlie's last story, The Road to Freedom, you would know that I love to put a quote at the end of the chapter, and I love it when people try to guess where its from. And I tell you where its from at the beginning of the next chapter. I pretty much use quotes from a lot of stuff, like TV shows and books. I try to do that for most chapters. So here's my first quote for this story:<em>

_"Yes, well, I'm polymerized tree sap and you're an inorganic adhesive, so whatever verbal projectile you launch in my direction is reflected off of me, returns on its original trajectory and adheres to you."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so I finally got stopped being lazy and typed chapter 2...well, I don't think its actually been very long since I posted chapter 1, maybe like 4 or 5 days ago. Anyways, I want to give a shout out to CriminalMindsLove1 and TonyDiNozzo42 for guessing my quote correctly! The quote was said by Sheldon Cooper on the amazing show The Big Bang Theory. And to the two who knew the quote: Yes, I really love Sheldon, he's awesome!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS...I asked to own it and Criminal Minds for Christmas, but I doubt that'll happen._

* * *

><p>Tony placed his hand over his mouth and stifled a yawn. He glanced at his car clock which read 3:32 am and shook his head absentmindedly. It was late even for him. Tony had been unable to sleep with the day's events fresh in his mind. He still couldn't believe Ziva had been kidnapped. Tony's cell phone rang and he checked the caller ID, which read 'Restricted'. Who would be calling at that hour?<p>

"DiNozzo," he answered.

"T-Tony," a familiar voice said. "Help."

Tony braked his car and it stopped in the middle of the road. Luckily no one else was driving at that time of night. Tony focused on the voice, it sounded like Gibbs. Had something happened to him too? Tony shook that idea out of his head. He couldn't stand the though of losing two teammates in one period of twenty-four hours. Tony heard a loud crack and a grunt of pain on the other end of the line.

"Is this a joke?" Tony asked, knowing full well it wasn't.

Another crack was heard, followed by a shrill scream. It made Tony flinch, he had never heard Gibbs scream. The sound was unearthly to his ears. It made his stomach churn and his skin crawl. Tony couldn't take it.

"Stop it!" he yelled into the phone.

"I suppose I will," replied a female voice. "He has stopped moving."

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Tony asked.

"See you soon," she replied then hung up.

Tony floored it towards the NCIS building, shakily trying to dial McGee. Tony was blindsided by another car that came flying down the street. It crashed in the passenger side and sent him spiraling out of control. When his car came to a stop, he found himself upside down. Amazingly, he wasn't too banged up. Tony was pretty sure his arm was broken and judging from the blood on the car roof, he probably had a gash on his head.

Tony struggled to get out of his seat, but found it nearly impossible, so he let himself hand there until help came. A pounding sound came from the driver's side window. Someone was trying to get in. Finally, the window gave way and shattered inward, and a man with dark brown hair and light brown eyes army-crawled into the car. The man looked familiar to Tony like he had seen him in a dream of a dream, but couldn't set him to a name or place. Apparently the man felt the same way.

Do I know you?" he asked, and then shook his head, focusing solely on the problem at hand. "Are you okay?"

Tony nodded and the man undid his seatbelt and roughly pulled him out of the trashed vehicle. Tony fought the sudden dizziness caused by the blood leaving his head so quickly and looked at the man who was examining the cut on his head. The man's eyes scanned over Tony and then locked onto Tony's eyes.

"You sure you're okay, Tony?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tony said. "Wait…how do you know my name's-"

The man's hand shot out and pinched exposed flesh on the agent's neck. Tony's eyes drooped shut.

"Nighty-night, Anthony."

* * *

><p>Tony's eyes fluttered open to see Gibbs lying across from him. He felt something warm in his hand and looked down to see Ziva's hand in his, which she quickly pulled away when she saw he was awake. He smiled at her knowingly and sat up with a groan and hugged his injured arm to his body.<p>

"What did Declan do to you?" Ziva asked.

"Who?" Tony asked wearily.

"Declan," Ziva said. "The man who brought you here."

"Car accident," Tony grumbled.

Tony spared a look at Gibbs, who appeared to be unconscious. A long red cut ran across his right eye, but other than that, he seemed unharmed. Ziva knew what Tony was thinking. She moved to Gibbs and took off his jacket to reveal a bloody back. Tony was repulsed, but forced himself to move closer and get a better look. Gibbs had cuts all over his back. None of them were very deep and in need of stitching. These sickos knew what they were doing.

Gibbs's eyes snapped open and he shot into a standing position to see Ziva and Tony's bewildered eyes staring up at him. Gibbs was in a grace period. Ziva could see that and tried to get him to sit down, but being as stubborn as ever, he remained standing.

"You alright, DiNozzo? Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"I am fine," Ziva answered him. "As good as old."

"New," Tony muttered. "I'm good too, Boss."

"Your arm," Gibbs pointed out.

Tony looked at his arm as if he had just noticed it. Truth be told, he had forgotten about it. Gibbs took it in his hands and painfully set it. He took his jacket and made a makeshift sling. Gibbs and Tony both took a look at the room they were in for the first time. It was an empty room with peeling yellow paint on the walls and a green stained carpet on the floor. On the far right wall, there was a large window that overlooked Washington, D.C. A metal door stood parallel from it.

The door swung open and a familiar face strolled in with her blonde hair in a bun and bright red lipstick on her perfect lips. She wore a short red dress and high red stilettos. The woman blew Tony a kiss and winked at Gibbs.

"Gena?" Gibbs asked.

"It's Emily actually," she said. "How'd you like your coffee?"

"What do you want?" Gibbs growled.

"Tony," Emily said smiling.

Tony stood up and he didn't know why he did it, it was just an impulse. He began walking towards Emily when Gibbs's hand shot out and blocked his path. Gibbs gave Tony a look that would make even the strongest of men curl up into a ball and cry. Tony winced, but ignored his boss's silent warning. He pushed Gibbs arm out of the way and began to follow Emily out when Ziva ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"The faster you scream, the faster it will be over," Ziva whispered in his ear, so softly he barely heard.

Tony hugged Ziva back to put on a show for Emily. When he released her, he quietly followed Emily out the door and into the hallway. The hallways were gray with pictures of different landscapes, all of which were dusty, giving Tony the impression that the building hadn't used in a while. Emily led him into a bare gray room with blood stains on the floors.

"Courtesy of Jethro Gibbs," Emily muttered.

"What are you going to do to me?" Tony asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, I'm just not as creative as Declan and Darien."

"Who?"

Emily waved off the question and took off her heels. Tony imagined they were killing her feet and that's why she was taking them off, but he was dead wrong. Emily flung one of the expensive shoes in his direction with ninja-like skills. The heel of the shoe connected with Tony's shoulder and broke tender skin. Tony cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

A smile crossed Emily's face. She approached Tony and painfully ripped out the shoe. Emily dropped down beside the agent and examined the wound she had left. She raised the blood red shoe over her head and brought it down on Tony's hand, but before it could make contact he snatched it away and broke the heel off. Emily clucked her tongue and shook her head.

"I'm not usually a tattle-tale," Emily said, pouting." But I think someone needs to be called about your behavioral problem."

Emily pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. She sat the phone on the floor and put it on speaker.

"Abby Sciuto and Bert the Hippo, NCIS forensic scientists."

"Hey, Abby," Emily said. "You sound happy, so I guess you haven't heard yet."

"Heard what?" Abby asked, confused.

Emily grabbed Tony's broken arm and twisted it. Tony involuntarily screamed. He heard Abby gasp over the phone and wanted nothing more than to tell her he was alright. Tony then heard a clicking sound and he guessed she was trying to pinpoint his location.

"Hang on, Tony," Abby muttered. "I'm going to call Gibbs."

"No need," Emily told her. "He's already here. Now I got a very naughty Italian who needs to be punished, so I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

Emily ended the call and took off her belt. She pulled it back and whipped it at Tony. The buckle left red welts everywhere it hit, but the agent refused to give in. Getting the picture, Emily began to hit him harder until her belt accidentally connected with his temple, causing Tony to fall into black nothingness.

* * *

><p><em>*starts playing suspenseful sounding music on a piano that I wish I owned* Yeah, so I have to go get ready for a band concert, so I will leave you with my quote and spare you from having to read an intensely long authors note!<em>

_"And you think killing people will make them like you, but it doesn't...it just makes them dead."_


	3. Two Birds, One Stone

_Hello! So after almost a week, I finally got around to updating. I would've updated this weekend, but Charlie didn't give me her notebook. Oh, and before I forget...Charlie wanted me to tell you about a challenge that fellow fanfiction author Imagine The Dreamers. Its like a decoding game type thingy...just see her profile for all the details and the code. She was the first reviewer on this story, so you can get to her profile from there. I warn you, its a pretty hard challenge and me and Charlie can't figure it out. But I refuse to give up yet!_

_And about my quote in the last chapter...no one got it completely right, but I will give credit to CriminalMindsLove1 cuz she was close enough. The quote was from A Very Potter Musical (my fifth favorite musical!) and it was said by Voldemort. If you don't know, AVPM is a musical spoof of Harry Potter (starring the supermegafoxyawesomehot Darren Criss)...and if you're a Harry Potter fan and wanna watch it, its on Youtube. I would go on about how amazing it is, but I'm too lazy to type that much._

* * *

><p>Ducky entered the forensic lab, followed by Jimmy Palmer to be greeted with silence. No crazy loud music played and no lights were on. It was so…not Abby. Ducky rushed into Abby's office to find her curled up in a corner with Bert hugged tightly to her chest.<p>

"They got Gibbs and Tony," Abby whispered.

Palmer shivered when he heard that statement. Something didn't feel right to him. He watched as Ducky helped Abby stand up and pulled her into a hug. Abby explained the phone call and that she had stopped with McGee at Gibbs's house to find the kidnappers had not bluffed.

"Come, my dear," Ducky said sadly." Mr. Palmer and I will treat you to a nice brunch."

Abby nodded and the three went to a small diner down the road. Only one waitress was of shift and she seemed absolutely thrilled to be there. She sat them outside despite the cold and took forever to get their food. Ducky insisted on paying the bill and Jimmy and Abby complied without complaint.

* * *

><p>Darien Gray sat down her binoculars and fixed her long dark brown hair in the car's rear view mirror. Her brother, Declan, laughed at her. He always said she spent too much time on her appearance. Declan's eyes flicked back to Donald Mallard, Abby Sciuto, and Jimmy Palmer. At the rate things were going, they'd never get Abby alone.<p>

"Time to go," Declan said.

"She's not alone!" Darien argued, fixing her make up.

"Dr. Mallard just left to pay the bill, and Jimmy and Abby are alone," he pointed out.

"What happened to 'We'll take them one at a time'?"

"It's now or never," Declan replied.

Darien rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car. She took a moment to compose herself and put on a distraught look. Darien walked briskly towards Abby and Jimmy, and by the time she made it to them she was fake crying.

"Please help me," she begged.

"What is it?" Abby asked, concerned.

"My son Patrick," Darien said frantically. "He's smushed in between a dumpster and a building, please help!"

Abby and Jimmy wasted no time jumping to the rescue. Darien led them into an alley where a large green dumpster stood. The three tried to move it in order to save the nonexistent Patrick. Declan creeped up behind them and pulled a cloth dipped in chloroform out. He decided to take down Abby first, she posed the most threat.

Declan placed the cloth over Abby's face and held her still as she struggled. Jimmy beat his fists against Declan's back and begged for Darien to help him. Then he got a good look at her. The two had to be twins or at least siblings. Jimmy found the cloth was then over his face. He struggled against Declan's hold, but could not fight off the effects of the drug.

* * *

><p>Gibbs looked up when he heard the door open. Declan dropped off an unconscious Abby and Jimmy then left. Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva were at their side in seconds. The two seemed unharmed. As if to prove it, Abby woke up. She threw her arms around Gibbs, but backed off when she heard a grunt of pain from him. Abby went into an all out rant when she saw the whip markings on Gibbs's face and back, Tony's arm, and Ziva covered in bruises.<p>

Slowly, Jimmy woke up and was greeted with the sight of the missing agents and Abby. He groggily got up and joined the group. They made it Jimmy's job to check their wounds. The door opened and a young woman with light brown hair with blonde streaks in it walked in with a pitcher of water and a box of Quaker Chewy bars.

"Who are you?" Ziva snapped.

"My name's Miranda," she stuttered.

"Are you here to feed us poisoned granola bars?" Tony asked, only half joking.

Miranda looked offended. "I'm not like them, I don't believe two wrongs make a right."

All eyes were on Miranda when she said that. It then dawned on her that maybe she said something she shouldn't have. Miranda dropped the box of granola bars and tried to run out of the room, but Gibbs grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Is that why we're here?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm sorry," Miranda said. "I've said too much."

Declan and Darien appeared in the doorway. They dismissed Miranda and she quickly fled the room. Darien made a move for Abby, but was stopped by Ziva sticking out her foot and tripping her. Declan grabbed Jimmy and pushed him out of the room, while Darien struggled to get Abby. Finally, Declan marched into the room, slapped Ziva, and dragged his sister and Abby out of the room

* * *

><p>Abby hesitantly followed Darien into what she thought was certain doom. A beautiful maple door opened to reveal an even more beautiful room. Thousands of candles lit the dark room. Flickering flames cast dark shadows along the wall, creating a scene Abby had only seen in her wildest dreams.<p>

Darien gestured for her to enter. Abby did so gratefully. Abby sat down on a pillow that sat neatly in the middle of the room. She closed her eyes and began searching for her center. She didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually she felt a burning sensation on the back of her neck.

Abby yelled, more in surprise than pain, when she saw Darien standing over her pouring hot wax on her skin. Abby back pedaled into a table holding a dozen candles, causing the whole thing to overturn and crash down on her. She screamed as hot flames and broken glass sprayed all over her, giving her tiny cuts and burns.

Abby looked up when she heard Darien giggle. She was on the phone. Darien put the phone on speaker and twirled it through her fingers, all the while smiling wickedly.

"Hello, Timmy," Darien said. "I have a friend of yours here."

"McGee?" Abby asked in a small voice.

"Abby," McGee gasped. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Get Ducky and run, they're-"

"The poor girl is confused," Darien cut in.

Darien pressed a piece of glass to Abby's hand and watched in amusement as a thin trail of blood snaked across her pale skin. Abby screamed as the glass plunged deeper into her hand. McGee yelled in protest, but Darien hung up on him.

* * *

><p>Jimmy looked around a dimly lit room. A large sink was on the right wall and a metal table sat in the middle of the room. It reminded him of autopsy, then he realized what was going to happen. Jimmy tried to run, but he ran face first into Declan. Jimmy was pushed back into the room and forced onto the table. Declan bound his hands and feet to each of the corners and pulled out a scalpel.<p>

Declan drug the knife across Jimmy's chest, creating a big 'Y'. The incision wasn't deep enough to cut into his body, but it bled. Jimmy held his breath and tried not to scream. Declan sat a cell phone next to Jimmy's head.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked, surprised.

"Mr. Palmer, where did you and Abigail go?"

Jimmy spared a glance at Declan, who was at the sink. "We were kidnapped."

Declan turned back to Jimmy and poured water on his chest. Jimmy moaned in agony, it was salt water. Declan brought the scalpel across Jimmy's forearm and poured more salt water on the wound. This time, he couldn't help but scream.

"Mr. Palmer?"

Declan hung up.

"We have some fun games for you and your friends," Declan told Jimmy.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I know that Abby's torture wasn't that bad, but Charlie wanted to take it easy on her since she's so innocent and awesome. And if it was really bad, I probably would have ended up almost crying. Charlie thinks I don't cry that often (the one time she saw me cry, she screamed "You have a soul!" at me for a few minutes), but I seriously do. I have cried during at least two episodes of Criminal Minds...and when I found out Christopher Meloni was leaving Law and Order SVU...and when I found out that the current season of The Closer would be the last. Yeah, I know...I really need a life.<em>

_So anyways, I'm kinda disappointed that the last chapter only had three reviews. So review this chapter or I will track you down and Vulcan neck pinch you! ...I apologize for that last comment, I was watching Star Trek this weekend. So I will leave you with my quote and shut up before I threaten you or reference Star Trek again._

_-"The angels have the phone box."_


	4. On The Run

_Okay, so for once I really have nothing to say at the moment. Oh yeah, my quote last chapter was guessed correctly by three people: SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, HannahlovinCM, and of course, CriminalMindsLove1...who somehow knows pretty much every single quote that I use. The quote was from Doctor Who, from the episode The Weeping Angels...I think. And it was said by...the Tenth Doctor, right? Please don't kill me if I'm wrong! And while I'm talking about Doctor Who, I'm just gonna quickly mention that I really want a life sized TARDIS. So yeah...you could always send it one to me for Christmas._

_I realized that I keep forgetting disclaimers...so I guess I don't own NCIS._

* * *

><p>Sarah McGee folded her laundry in silence. Her roommate was out taking a late night class and had left her alone. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked, causing her to jump. Sarah laughed at herself for getting scared by something as simple as a rainstorm. The environment reminded her of one of the low budget slasher films she and her roommate made fun of, where a killer with a big knife would jump out of a closet and stab the heroine to death. Just to ease her restless mind, Sarah checked the closet.<p>

She made herself a cup of hot chocolate, turned off all the lights and lit a few candles by her favorite armchair. Sarah settled herself in the worn fabric and picked up an old copy of 'The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn' that had belonged to her mother. She cracked open the book and began to read by candlelight.

'_Persons attempting to find a motive in the narrative will be prosecuted; Persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; Persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot._

_You don't know about me, without-'_

Sarah was startled from her reading by a loud knock at her door. She checked the time, making sure she hadn't lock out her roommate, Patty, but her class couldn't have been over. On the way to the door, Sarah picked up an umbrella, just in case. Then she hesitantly opened the door.

On the other side stood a drenched to the bone Timothy McGee. Sarah ushered him in and sat him in the chair she had been sitting in. she hurriedly got him a towel and made him a cup of tea. She studied her older brother's face as he sipped his yea and saw he looked sad. Sarah didn't dare push him, she knew to wait until her was ready.

"They're gone," McGee finally said.

"Oh, Tim," Sarah whispered.

"Every last one of them picked off one by one. Ziva, Gibbs, Tony, Palmer, and," McGee stuttered," Abby. Ducky and I are the only ones left. I could have saved them."

_Survivor's guilt_, Sarah realized. "Tim, I'm sure there was nothing you could have done, bullets move faster than the speed of sound-"

"Bullets?" he asked, confused. "They were kidnapped."

Sarah breathed an audible sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms around McGee, trying to comfort him. He stood up abruptly and ran to her bed. Kneeling on all fours, McGee slipped her suitcase out from under the bed. He threw open the top and began to shovel thing in. Sarah stood stock still until Tim broke into her underwear drawer and took out her matching Victoria's Secret bra and panties. She squealed in embarrassment and her face turned pinker than the undies her brother was holding. Sarah tore them from McGee's grip and threw them onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sarah exclaimed. "I know you're sad about your team and all but that doesn't give you permission to barge in here and steal my unmentionables! And besides, pink isn't your color. I see you as more of a teal blue person. That set is in the second drawer from the bottom."

McGee rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as Tony."

She giggled. "I couldn't help myself." Then she suddenly became serious. "What's going on, Tim?"

McGee suddenly became interested in his shoes. Warm salty tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. He furiously wiped them away, he had to hold it together. McGee looked up at Sarah and she could see fear mixed with grief written all over his face.

"The kidnappers are after Ducky and me. He's waiting outside in the car. We don't know if they will go after our families so we're taking you with us to the safe house, just to stay on the safe side."

"So you want me to pack up and leave?"

Tim nodded. "I'm sorry, Sarah, but I can't lose you too."

Sarah nodding, accepting the fact she was about to drop of the face of the earth. She tossed clothes and other items into her suitcase. Tim was shuffling her out the door when she decided to leave a note for her roommate. She ran into their small kitchen and quickly scribbled a few sentences on a piece of paper. It said:

_Dear Patty,_

_Sorry about the short notice, but I got a call from Trevor. We are going to Florida for the next couple weeks. Sorry!_

_Love,_

_Sarah Allison McGee_

McGee pulled Sarah into the hallway and out into the rainy night. He spotted Ducky parked on the corner of the block and led his sister to the car. He opened the door for her and patiently waited as she climbed in. Tim jumped into the front seat and cranked up the heat. Then he looked back at Sarah, her face was pale and she was staring off into space.

"So, who's Trevor?" McGee asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sarah's skin flashed bright pink for the second time that night. "My boyfriend."

Ducky pulled out and began driving. It took McGee a moment to notice they were going in the wrong direction. Rain pelted down on the windshield, leaving trails of water that the windshield wipers quickly got rid of.

"Ducky, NCIS is that way," McGee pointed out.

"I know."

"Then where are we going?"

"To get Breena," Ducky said simply.

"Jimmy Palmer's fiancée," McGee said. Then he turned to face Ducky. "What about Jack?"

"Jackson is away on a fishing trip, he'll be okay," Ducky said.

"Who's Jack?" Sarah asked.

"Gibbs's dad," McGee told her.

"Agent Gibbs has a dad?"

"Everyone has a dad."

Sarah shrugged. "I just assumed that he was created from dust in the image of God."

Ducky parked in front of a small white house. He quickly climbed out of the car and ran for the door, trying not to get too wet. Breena answered the door after several rings. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose fitting Eagles jersey. She ushered him in and by the way she was standing, Ducky knew that she knew.

"Where's James?" Breena asked breathlessly.

Ducky led her to the couch and he noticed tear trails running down her cheeks. Breena refused to meet his eyes. Instead, she disappeared down a hallway and came back with a fully packed suitcase. She gave a small smile and explained she always had one packed, just in case.

"Now explain to me what happened to James."

Ducky could tell she loved Jimmy very much by the way she called him James, not Jimmy or any other name. He told her how he had gone to pay for lunch and when he came back, Jimmy and Abby had simply vanished.

The two left the house and walked to the car. Breena got in the back with Sarah and Ducky got behind the wheel. The ride was quiet until Ducky found something to babble on about.

"This reminds me of the midnight ride of Paul Revere."

"The British are coming! The British are coming!" Sarah muttered.

"Actually," Ducky corrected her, "He yelled 'The Redcoats are coming!'. You see, 'Redcoat' is a name the Americans used to make fun of the British because of the long red coats they wore."

Sarah blinked her eyes several times. She felt stupid for not knowing that. "So this guy ran out into the night all alone with a risk of being captured?"

Au contraire," Ducky corrected her again. "He was not alone. Two other men, William Dawes and Dr. Samuel Prescott, were also sent out to warn the minutemen."

Sarah thought for a moment. "Wow, I need to call Mrs. Melish, my eighth grade history teacher, and tell her she taught me nothing."

Ducky smiled. "Did you know only one person made it? Paul Revere and William Dawes were captured and thrown in jail."

"Stop it!" Sarah squealed. "You're making me feel dumb!"

"Stop the car!" McGee suddenly yelled out.

Ducky slammed his foot down on the brake. The car's back end slid smoothly on the wet asphalt, causing them to stop sideways on the road. Everyone looked up to see they had stopped in front of Gibbs's house. McGee undid his seatbelt and fumbled for the door. As soon as it was open, he made a run for the house.

Tim threw open the door and made his way to the basement, only pausing to duck under the yellow caution tape. Vance had assigned a different team to the kidnapping case, claiming it was too personal for McGee to help out. In fact, Vance flat out refused to let him go get Sarah, but he went anyway.

McGee was careful not to touch anything because it was, after all, a crime scene. His eyes scanned over everything. On the ground a pile of saw dust was arranged in the letters DG, just like at Ziva's house. Tim hadn't been able to look at Tony's car, but he had been told the same letters had been spray painted on the side of it.

McGee went to the back of the basement and picked up Gibbs's ancient computer that looked like a suitcase. Vance also wouldn't allow McGee to take a laptop with him so he was going to take the piece of history with him to find out what DG was.

He froze in his tracks, hearing footsteps right outside the basement door. A shadow was cast under the doorway. The knob began to turn agonizingly slow. McGee swallowed hard, it was the kidnappers coming for him. He just knew it. He shouldn't have gone alone, but what difference would it make now?

The gears that held the door shut clicked and it swung open reveal a dark silhouette.

* * *

><p><em>DUN, DUN, DUN! Yeah, sorry...just ignore my weirdness if you want. And in the last 30 seconds, I realized something extremely epic...well, at least I think its awesome. Anyways...NCIS's 200th episode will be in about 3 episodes! I hope the episode is intensely epic...or epically intense. Is epically a word? I don't think so, but I use it anyways. Oh, and now for my quote. And I would be very surprised if you knew this, because Charlie told me to use it. I didn't even know what it was from. Anyways, to the quote:<em>

_"Person 1: Do you have any clue as to how to drive?_

_Person 2: The gas pedal makes it go and the brake makes it stop._

_Person 1: You'll be fine."_

_...Yeah, don't feel stupid if you don't know it._


	5. Alone Time

_Hello! So...once again, I really have nothing to say. Ya know, other than the paragraph rambling on about last chapter's quote._

_Yeah, so none of you got the quote. And I really didn't expect you to. The quote was from the book Life As We Knew It by Susan Beth Pfeffer. According to Charlie, its a really good book...I've never read it._

_I don't own NCIS._

* * *

><p>Ziva groaned as Tony started up another game of charades. It was nearly impossible to guess what it was with his broken arm, but Abby always seemed to get it. Gibbs glanced worriedly at Jimmy, who was really out of it because his blood sugar was low.<p>

"The Lion King!" Abby cried.

"How'd you know?" Tony whined.

"It was kind of obvious when you were humming 'The Circle of Life' under your breath."

Tony noticed that Gibbs hadn't even tried to answer any of his questions, so he did an easy one. He batted his eyes and formed his good hand in the shape of a gun. Abby fell deep into her thoughts trying to figure out what movie it was, but Gibbs didn't even look at him.

"Come on, Boss, you should know this one," Tony said.

Gibbs glanced at him briefly, but then focused his attention back on Jimmy. Tony let his arms fall to his sides, he just stared at Gibbs. Why was he ignoring him? Had Tony made Gibbs mad in some way?

"Come on, Boss, you have to know this one."

Gibbs's blue eyes passed over Tony then rested on the far right wall. Tony slumped his shoulders and watched as Gibbs turned away from him.

"It's John Sandford's Certain Prey," Tony muttered, disappointed.

The door swung open and Miranda hesitantly walked in, holding a tall glass of orange juice. She knelt down in front of Jimmy. Putting the glass to his lips, he drank. He perked up almost immediately, his eyes became aware and he pulled away from Miranda. She stood up and locked eyes with every one of her prisoners.

"They are coming," she warned them.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Declan, Darien, and Emily entered the room. Emily blew a kiss to Tony, Declan stood with his arms crossed, and Darien messed with her hair. Everyone stayed quiet, the silence pressed into them, squeezing the air out of their lungs. Finally, someone had to break the silence.

"So you guys are twins?" Abby asked, looking between Declan and Darien.

Declan cracked a smile. "Triplets, actually."

"We had a brother," Darien explained. "Named Dustin Gray."

Everyone but Ziva gasped at that statement. Gibbs saw Declan's brown eyes glaring at him. If he had laser vision, Gibbs would be cut in two. Ziva stared at her teammates, waiting for an explanation, but no one said anything. She noticed Abby was nearly in tears, Jimmy was as pale as a sheet, and Tony actually looked scared. Gibbs's face was unreadable.

"I feel like a sitting duck!" Ziva exploded.

"Duck," Tony corrected. "A sitting duck."

"Whatever," Ziva said. "I just want to know what's going on."

"Our brother, Dustin, was a Marine," Darien told her. "He took a leave. And during that time, he was kidnapped and tortured to death. NCIS assigned Team Gibbs to his case, during which time he was still alive. By the time they found him, the torture had taken its toll."

"He died in my arms," Gibbs finished.

Ziva looked around at everyone with a confused expression. She didn't remember a Dustin Gray. Then it dawned on her that they had been a team before she had arrived. They had worked on cases together when she wasn't around. Seeing the look on Ziva's face, Darien started to explain.

"Your team took our brother's case when Miss Caitlin Todd was still around. Had she not gotten herself killed, she would be here instead of you."

"You can't keep us here forever," Jimmy Palmer stuttered.

"Oh, we don't intend to," Emily said. "You will stay here until you can be conveniently shipped back to NCIS in body bags."

Miranda watched as all the blood drained from Jimmy's face. She felt uncomfortable because of what was going on. She quickly turned and left the room, unable to take it anymore. Emily and Darien watched her go with sad expressions on their faces. Declan glared hard at Jimmy.

"Miranda had been Dustin's fiancée at the time he was kidnapped and murdered," he said in a dark voice.

Jimmy tore his eyes away from him and tried to make himself smaller. Declan gazed out the window and watched the rain land on the glass. An occasional car would drive down the street, but not much else happened. For a moment, everyone though the speech was done, but then Declan shifted his gaze back onto Jimmy. Declan was like a wolf, he went after the smallest and weakest of the group.

"What would you do if someone were to hurt your precious Breena?" Declan asked.

Jimmy's head shot up and glared at the bigger man. All the fear he had felt earlier had been replaced with hatred and rage. Tony believed that he was going to strangle Declan for a moment.

"You wouldn't dare," he said in the most threatening voice he could manage.

"Sadly, I can't," Declan said. "It seems that your fiancée, Dr. Mallard, and Timothy and Sarah McGee have all disappeared off the face of this earth."

Gibbs let a small smile grace his lips at word that the others had gotten away. Emily slapped him, whipping the smile of his face. But it did nothing to diminish the pride radiating from his heart. He watched as Declan bound Tony's hands and forced him to stand up. Then the same thing was done to him.

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Tony were pushed into a small room. It was about 5 by 6 feet and had no windows. A skylight was on the roof, but no light shone through, for it was the middle of the night. Declan cut the ropes around their wrists and left them alone in the dark.<p>

"You know," Tony said, "this reminds me of the movie 'My Cousin Vinny', where two youths are arrested and thrown in prison for a murder they didn't commit."

Tony shifted uncomfortably. Gibbs was still ignoring him, but he knew it couldn't last much longer considering they were trapped in a tiny room together. He could feel Gibbs's eyes on him. He flinched, thanking God that he couldn't physically see Gibbs. Anger bubbled inside of Tony because he didn't understand why Gibbs was mad at him.

"What's your problem, Boss?" Tony growled. "Why are you pretending I'm invisible?"

"You got up and went with Emily willingly. You ignored me when I tried to stop you."

"Boss, I just-" Tony stammered.

"Just what, Tony? Thought it would be fun to be whipped or beaten?" Gibbs said in a low quiet voice that sent shivers down Tony's spine.

"I took this crap from my dad, I'm not taking it from you."

"Stop living in the past, DiNozzo."

"You're one to talk!" Tony exclaimed. "Gibbs has got his work, they say Gibbs lives for his work, and Gibbs is in love with his work. Gibbs hides in his work."

"From what?" he challenged.

"From facing your failure, facing your loneliness, facing the fact you live a lie."

Gibbs made an annoyed sound and Tony paused, wondering if he had gone too far. But he knew he had to get his point through to Gibbs. He needed to get everything off his chest, he just couldn't stop.

"Yes, you live a lie!" Tony said. "Tell you why. You're always preaching not to be numb when that's how you thrive. You pretend to create and observe when you really detach from feeling alive."

"Maybe it's because I've learned from my mistakes instead of reliving them," Gibbs snapped.

Tony fell silent and felt his boss's eyes leave him. He never got a wink of sleep, but the night passed quickly. Before he knew it, the first rays of sunshine were shining down on him through the skylight, causing the room to be tinted a light pink.

Tony rolled his head to the side and peeled his eyes open. Gibbs lay still in a corner with his eyes shut, but Tony knew he wasn't asleep. For a moment, he thought about saying he was sorry, but he dismissed the idea, figuring it would only anger him because apologizing was a sign of weakness. Then he caught sight of the cut running across Gibbs's eye.

"How's your eye, Boss?"

"Fine," Gibbs grumbled. "How's your arm?"

"Alright," Tony said. "I would kill for some painkillers though."

"Me too."

And with that, everything was mended between them.

* * *

><p><em>Did any of you actually recognize the dialogue of Tony and Gibbs's argument? If you did, you're awesome. But if you didn't, I'll tell you that its from the song Goodbye Love...which is from Rent, my second favorite musical. Yeah, I actually have a list of my favorite musicals and its like 7 musicals long. Yeah, I have no life. Anyways, I'm hoping to update shortly after Christmas...I actually have chapter 6 typed, but I'm still looking for a quote to use (If you have any suggestions, just send Charlie a PM.) And I definitely won't update tomorrow, since I have church and stuff. So I'm hoping to update the day after Christmas. Probably won't happen, but its a possibility. And now for my quote...<em>

_-"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Because if you're thinking what I think you are thinking, then we've got a problem."_


	6. On The Road Again

_So...I actually updated when I said I would! Anyways, I hope you all had a good holiday! And on a really random note, I got a shirt for Christmas that says 'Don't make me Gibbs Slap you", and I love it. I'm actually wearing it right now. _

_And there was only one review last chapter! That makes me sad. So review or I will Vulcan neck pinch you! ...sorry, I've been watching way too much sci-fi shows lately. I actually recorded the entire Doctor Who marathon yesterday, and I'm probably gonna watch that after I post this._

* * *

><p>McGee didn't have time to hide. He just whipped out his gun and aimed it at the intruder. Slowly, the man made his way down the stairs and into the basement with his hands raised over his head. Tim lowered his weapon when he found it to be Director Leon Vance.<p>

"McGee," Vance said in a gruff voice. "What exactly do you think you are doing? I gave you and Dr. Mallard specific instructions to stay at NCIS."

McGee wanted nothing more than to open fire at Vance. How could he expect them to leave their families? At that moment, Tim felt a burst of courage. He was going to stand up to Vance. He wasn't going to be pushed around for doing the right thing.

"I would rather be kidnapped than let those freaks get anywhere near my sister," McGee said, stabbing a finger into Vance's chest.

"What of your team?" Vance asked pointedly.

"You won't let me look for them, so I don't see what difference it would make if I was kidnapped. Either way another team will be assigned to this case."

Vance slumped his shoulders in defeat. He actually felt proud of McGee for 'sticking it to the man'. He made a mental not to not assign any new members to Team Gibbs.

"Well, come on," Vance said. "Let's get you to the safe house."

McGee stared at a large beautiful house perched on top of a cliff, over looking a calm ocean. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. And it was even more beautiful because the sun was just coming up and the rain had stopped.

Tim looked over at Sarah, who was gaping at the house. Then he turned to the two agents driving the car. The woman behind the wheel was Bridget McReedy. She had long golden hair and emerald green eyes. Bridget was in her late twenties and was far too old for her age.

The other agent was a tall goofy redhead with big green eyes and a joking personality named Wally West. McGee imagined Wally and Tony could have been best friends. Agent West seemed to have an interest in Bridget and she seemed to ignore him.

"Hey, Wally," Sarah stuttered.

"What, babycakes?"

_Babycakes? _McGee though suspiciously.

"Is this the house we're staying in?"

"Yep," Wally said, smacking his lips. "It's big enough for each of us to have a room with a view. But if you get scared or ever feel alone in this big bad house, I'll be waiting for you with open arms."

Sarah's eyes got as big as silver dollars. McGee was at a loss for words and both of their faces turned a bright pink. Wally went on chatting with Bridget like nothing ever happened. He stopped and turned to the other two passengers, his face suddenly serious.

"You know I'm joking, right?"

Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "Good, because I have a boyfriend."

Wally cracked a grin. "Bet he's not as good lookin' as me. Besides, I got my eyes on another woman."

Bridget scoffed. "We're here."

"I never said it was you!" Wally exclaimed. "But it is," he added under his breath.

Tim laughed to himself as he crawled out of the car. His eyes caught sight of Ducky and Breena as they exited another car with two more agents. McGee waved to them and they talked of their trips until the team leader of the four agents, Wyatt Gyser, told them to stop chit chatting and get into the house.

Wyatt Gyser couldn't have been thirty. He had dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was a very serious man who didn't take mistakes lightly. The other agent was Brent Johnson, who didn't seem to know what he was doing and acted before he thought.

As soon as he was in the house, McGee ran to the first available room, locked the door, and began his search for his missing teammates. Sarah pulled out her book and began reading it. Wally plopped himself in an armchair and crashed. Bridget went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Breena sat down on the couch and Brent began flirting with her. Ducky settled down next to the sleeping Wally and told him a story.

Wyatt knocked on Tim's bedroom door and received a small grunt to acknowledge he was in there. Wyatt walked away without a second thought. Inside the room, McGee typed furiously on Gibbs's piece of junk computer, trying to find out what DG stood for.

Wally cracked his eyes open and was greeted with darkness. It didn't surprise him that he had slept the day through, he'd done it tons of times before. What did surprise him was that he had woken up. He sat up slowly and saw movement out of the corner of his eye. A dark figure was standing in the kitchen. After blinking several times, Wally realized it was McGee. His eyes shot to Tim's bedroom door to find it was open.

Wally quickly ran in and hid beside the bed. After a few minutes, McGee walked in with a glass of water. Sitting down at a writing desk, he began to fiddle with a device that looked oddly like a suitcase. Wally could see numbers and letters on the screen that didn't make sense to him. He watched as Tim wrote something down on a notepad.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked, standing up.

McGee froze and slowly turned in his chair to look at Wally. He was absolutely petrified. He knew the jig was up. Wally was going to go tell Wyatt what he'd been doing and then he would be forced to stop.

"Trying to find my team," McGee said finally.

Wally nodded. "I would have done the same thing. What have you gotten so far?"

McGee was so amazed that Wally was letting him get away with what he was doing, he almost didn't answer.

"The Marine Dustin Gray. He was one of my first cases. He was killed before we could save him. Recently, his ex-fiancée, Miranda Lore, bought an old apartment building. That's where I'm going to start."

Wally nodded. "Man, that computer is older than dirt. It's the oldest thing I've ever seen!"

"I've seen older," McGee said.

"Like what?"

"Your mom."

"Ha ha," Wally laughed unhumorously. "I haven't heard that one since I was in seventh grade."

McGee laughed. "Wally, my friend, let me introduce you to a little something called a Gibbs slap."

* * *

><p><em>So...I don't feel like typing much, I can't think of a quote to use, and I really wanna go watch Doctor Who now. So I'm gonna spare you from having to read a very long authors note. Oh, and if you have any suggestions for quotes I can use, please PM Charlie! Because I seriously can't think of any more at the moment!<em>


	7. Punishment

_Okay, so...I should be updating faster now that I have the entire story typed. I typed the last three chapters last night while waiting for Bones to come on. Now I just actually have to post them. Oh, and one more thing...why aren't you people reviewing anymore? The last chapter had no reviews. That's sad. I like reviews. Reviews are cool._

_Anyways, on with the story!_

* * *

><p>Abby wrapped her arms around Gibbs and Tony when Declan brought them back. She had thought they were goners. She checked every inch of them to make sure no more harm had come to them. Truth be told, Abby had been terrified the whole time the two had been gone because Jimmy had been in shock from low blood sugar and there was nothing she or Ziva could do about it.<p>

Miranda came in the room looking as scared as ever. She held a brown box in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Emily was at her heels with a stern expression on her face. She glared at her prisoners.

"You will be fed," Emily said. "But you are not to share or trade food. The only thing you may share is a bottle of water. Got it?"

Everyone reluctantly nodded. Miranda began passing out snack-packs. She gave one to everyone except Jimmy, she gave him celery. Gibbs could see what they were trying to do. Before Miranda and Emily left, Ziva asked them a question.

"Why are you doing this to us and not to the people who killed Dustin Gray?"

Emily glanced over her shoulder. "Because NCIS never found out who killed him. They just threw his file on a shelf and forgot about it."

With that, they left. Ziva wished she hadn't asked at all. She quietly opened her and Tony's pudding cups and they ate in silence. Gibbs gave Jimmy his pudding and ate the celery. They had given Jimmy celery because they knew someone would give them their food.

Ziva noticed a big smile stretched across Tony's face. It was really bugging her. What was so good that it raised his spirits that high? Ziva's unspoken question was answered when Declan burst into the room, picked Tony up, and held him against the wall.

"You little freak! You stole my knife!"

Tony just grinned.

Declan dropped him and turned to Gibbs. "And you! You traded food with Harry Potter over there! We do not take rules broken lightly. You will be punished."

* * *

><p>Darien tied Tony's arms and legs tightly to a gurney. All the while, his green eyes followed Emily, who was turning on a hose. He winced as Darien tied down his broken arm. Occasionally he would ask where Declan took Gibbs, but he never received an answer.<p>

"You know, Tony," Darien said. "You are a hero in our books."

"Why's that?"

"When Leroy Jethro's recklessness drove him and Maddie Taylor off a pier, you jumped in and saved them. You didn't even stop to think about your scarred lungs."

_*Flashback*_

Tony ran through a warehouse, not even batting an eye as he shot the two men who had caused Gibbs and Maddie to flee. He threw his gun to the side and dived in the cold water. He could see the small car, covered in bullet holes, sunken at the bottom of the bay.

Selfishly, he went to the driver's side door and tried to save Gibbs first. He didn't care about Maddie, he didn't even know her. Tony looked in the window and saw Gibbs pointing to the windshield. Quickly, he swam to it and used the heel of his hand to crack the glass even more. Then he peeled the glass away.

Tony felt a pang of fear when he saw that Gibbs's legs were trapped. No matter how much his mind protested it, he saved Maddie first because he knew Gibbs would never forgive him if he didn't. In that moment, Tony knew that he was never going to see Gibbs again. Gibbs had signed his death certificate when he had made Tony save Maddie.

Tony broke the surface and swallowed large amounts of air. He hoisted Maddie onto dry ground and turned her head to the side to open up her airways a little. He sucked in another lungful and dived back into the water. Tony stopped when he saw Gibbs's still form in the car. His blue eyes were wide open and unseeing. Tony wanted to scream, but doing that would waste precious air. He continued his job with a sense of dread.

_*End of Flashback*_

"I was almost too late," Tony whispered.

Darien smiled. "But you saved them both."

Emily slipped a black sack over Tony's head. It was made out of T-shirt material. He tried to fight it off, but he couldn't because his hands were tied. She held the hose over the bag and waited. Tony couldn't stop the water from going into his mouth and nose. He tried to breathe, but water filled his lungs. Distantly, he heard Emily and Darien laughing. Just when he though he was going to black out, the water ceased to flow. Tony sucked down air like a vacuum cleaner. Then the water was turned back on.

* * *

><p>Declan thrust out his arm, punching Gibbs in the gut. Gibbs was winded, but he didn't let that stop him. He grabbed the younger man's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Declan landed on his back and swept Gibbs's feet out from under him. He jumped on Gibbs's back. The agent grimaced as Declan made contact with the cuts on his back.<p>

Declan produced a plastic Wal-Mart bag and a roll of duct tape out of his pockets. He put the bag over Gibbs's head and wrapped the duct tape and the corners of the bag around his neck. Declan pushed the older man's face into the ground and held his hands behind his back.

Gibbs tried to get him off, but it was of no use. He was going to suffocate. He tried to free his hands, but Declan kept the pinned behind his back. The bag was closing in around his face. He felt light headed and black spots danced across his vision. His lungs longed for air, but all he received was carbon dioxide. Declan ripped the bag open before he could pass out.

"Your time of death has been set," he said. "You all will die at exactly 11:49 tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>So yeah, I know the whole Requiem flashback was kinda stupid, but Charlie needed to waste space since she now has a goal for each chapter to be at least 6 notebook pages long...not counting the last chapter, cuz that's always really short. Oh, and I came up with Gibbs's torture for this chapter...I think. Anyways...I actually found a quote to use this chapter. So here it is:<em>

_-"Person 1: He's scared to death of everything._

_Person 2: Pantophobia._

_Person 1: What?_

_Person 2: Pantophobia. Not fear of pants, though, if that's what you're thinking. It's the fear of everything. Including pants, I suppose, in that case."_


	8. The Big Blow Up: Part 1

_So...I know I said I would be updating sooner, but I got lazy and didn't update. But I'm updating now! And I'm gonna try to post the last two chapters before next Friday. That's most likely not gonna happen, but I'm gonna try. _

_I don't own NCIS._

* * *

><p>Wally cheered as he floored the car. It was like a roller coaster ride to him. McGee tightened his seatbelt and tried not to toss his cookies. They had almost successfully snuck out of the safe house. That is, until Wyatt saw them and put on a chase. Ducky, Breena, and Sarah had been forced to remain at the house with Bridget and Brent.<p>

Wyatt was currently on their tail, driving as fast as his car would possibly allow. Wally and Tim were on their way into D.C., to the building Miranda Lore had purchased. It was their only lead and McGee had a gut feeling that they were running out of time.

Wally jerked the car to the right, going down a hidden road lined with pine trees. Wyatt was so surprised by the sudden action that he didn't have time to turn. Wally shot down the dirt road, laughing the whole way. McGee leaned his head against the cold window, swallowing the bile rising in his throat.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, man," Wally said. "You don't look so good."

McGee nodded and let sleep take him.

_*Flashback/Dream*_

McGee watched at Kate quietly talked to Gibbs. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew it wasn't good. Even from across the room, he could see the rage in Gibbs's eyes. Time swallowed hard as he watched his boss stalk towards him.

"McGee," Gibbs growled. "Did you find out who Dustin gray was last with before he was kidnapped?"

"Uh…yeah, Boss," McGee stuttered.

"Well, spit it out!"

"Oh, yeah, he was with…umm…" He typed on his keyboard. "Miranda Lore, his fiancée. They went to see a movie. On their way to their car, they took a short cut through an alley, where they were both beaten up and he was taken."

"You know," Tony piped up. "This reminds me of a movie-"

"DiNozzo, do you want to be the one to deliver the news to Gray's family that we didn't find him because we were too busy talking about movies?" Gibbs challenged.

"No, Boss."

"Gibbs," Kate spoke up. "Miranda Lore is waiting in the interrogation room, the poor girl agreed to talk."

Gibbs nodded. It was decided that Kate and Gibbs would talk to her while Tony and McGee listened on the other side of the two way mirror.

McGee couldn't tell what Miranda looked like, her face was covered in ugly purple bruises. She sat in the chair with her hands folded on the table. Miranda smiled sadly at Gibbs and Kate. Tim couldn't imagine what she was going through.

"Can you tell us anything about the man who attacked you?" Kate asked.

"He was tall, maybe six feet." Miranda stopped. "That's all I could really see, it was dark. What's going on? Is Dustin okay?"

Tim couldn't help but shiver as he saw Gibbs's face darken. The subject of Dustin Gray was touchy. Gibbs felt as if he was a failure for being unable to find him. Every minute that went by was one minute Dustin didn't have to live. McGee jumped as he heard Tony's cell phone ring. Tony picked it up, said a few words, and smiled.

"We got a lead, Probie!" Tony exclaimed. "It's an abandoned office building about two blocks from here."

Tony burst out of the room to go tell Gibbs and Kate the news. Tim watched as Miranda cried tears of joy. If it had been Abby kidnapped, he would have beaten the crap out of somebody.

* * *

><p>Gibbs quietly opened the door to the office building and everyone rushed in. McGee heard Tony and Kate yell "Clear!", then he also said it himself. Gibbs didn't reply. He waited a few seconds, then took off running in the general direction Gibbs had gone. He came to a stop when he saw Tony positioned at a door with tears in his eyes.<p>

"You can't go in there, Tim."

McGee's heart skipped a beat. Tony had called him Tim instead of making up some stupid name for him. Something was terribly wrong. McGee pushed past Tony and was shocked by the sight that met his eyes.

Kate stood in the corner of the room with tears streaking down her cheeks. McGee breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Gibbs kneeling on the floor, still very much alive. But he threw up when he saw the mangled body in his arms. The body was that of Dustin Gray. McGee was surprised to find that he was still alive.

Dustin's body was covered in cuts that had come from a whip and a knife. Burns and bruises covered the rest of his skin and on top of it all, he was soaking wet. He took a shuddering breath and squeezed Gibbs's arm.

"I told you not to come in here, McCourage," Tony whispered. "You weren't ready to see something like this. None of us were.

Dustin gasped for air. "Miranda."

And then he was gone.

_*End Flashback/Dream*_

Wally shook McGee roughly. "Hey, we're here."

McGee's eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was the office building from his dream. Before he could get a word in, Wally pulled him out of the car and onto the roof of an apartment. And then the strangest thing happened….

The office building collapsed.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, quick question: Did any of you see NCIS last Tuesday? If so, did you see the preview for this Tuesday's episode? Cuz me and Charlie did, and we basically exploded with rage. Yeah, we're way too obsessed with NCIS. Anyways, please review! If I could, I would send every reviewer a llama who sings showtunes and wears bowties...but sadly, I don't know where you can get a llama, let alone one that sings and wears cool bowties. If I did, I would totally own one...but I don't and that makes me sad.<em>

_So like I said, I'm gonna try to finish posting this by next Friday. Please don't kill me if I don't._


	9. The Big Blow Up: Part 2

_So...I really can't think of anything to say...so I'm just gonna let you read the chapter. I'm sure I'll ramble on at the end of the chapter anyways._

* * *

><p>Tony stared in amazement at Darien. She had just told them they were allowed to wander around the building. They were to be killed in mere hours and the bad guys were practically letting them go. Gibbs and Tony went down in search of an exit and Ziva and Abby disappeared down a hallway, leaving Jimmy alone.<p>

Jimmy decided to go upstairs. He climbed the stairwell and was about one flight from the top when he felt like he was being followed. He peered over the stair railing and saw no one, so he continued up the stairs. He pushed through the top door and found himself in a white room with one door. Jimmy opened the door and found a small staircase.

When he got to the top, Jimmy found himself on the roof of the building, but it was covered in a glass dome. The city lights looked beautiful and he was pretty sure he could see the NCIS building from where he stood. Jimmy felt a shiver run up his spine. He turned around and nearly screamed when he saw Miranda standing behind him.

"Sorry," she giggled. "I just like to come for the view. You can stay if you want."

"Thanks," Jimmy said uneasily. "Look, I'm sorry about your fiancée, but you can't-"

"This wasn't my idea. Besides, I'm in love with someone new."

"Really?" Jimmy asked. "If you don't mind my asking, how long did it take you to get over it?"

"About fifteen minutes."

Jimmy was shocked. If something happened to Breena, he would never get over it. How could Miranda get over Dustin that quick? Then something dawned on him. NCIS had decided to spare the Gray family the gruesome details of Dustin's death. Team Gibbs' captors had no clue how he was tortured, and yet they had recreated it. One of them had killed him.

"You," Jimmy said. "You killed him."

"Awww!" Miranda cooed. "Smart and cute! You're the whole package!"

Miranda grabbed Jimmy's face and forced his lips to hers, and it was then that everything fell into place. Jimmy had met her in college. She was the friend of a friend. They had gone on one date that had ended in catching their waitress on fire. Needless to say, it didn't go well and they never spoke again.

Miranda had become obsessed with Jimmy, but she knew it was never going to work out. So she tried to move on, but Dustin Gray couldn't live up to the great Jimmy Palmer. She and her brother and killed her fiancé, then she killed her brother. She had fed the plans of revenge into Declan, Darien, and Emily's head, just to kill them all off and keep Jimmy for her own.

Jimmy pulled away. "You sick twisted-"

"We must go, darling. There's a bomb and I'm afraid only you and I will be the only ones to make it out alive."

Palmer pushed away from her and ran. He ran to the room where they had kept them. He ran down hallways, looking for anyone. Miranda wasn't following him. Finally, he found Ziva and Abby. He grabbed their arms and yanked them along, ignoring their yells of protest. When they got to the second floor, Emily, Darien, and Declan had made a human road block. Gibbs was yelling at them and Tony was standing off to the side. They couldn't push through because Declan had a gun aimed at Gibbs's head.

"Move!" Jimmy screamed. "It was Miranda! She killed Dustin! She's going to kill us all! There's a bomb in this building!"

"Why, that little-" Declan started.

"Let's go!" Tony shouted.

No one waited for a second invitation. They all ran down the remaining stairs and into the front lobby. As soon as they were out the door, the building came down, large chunks of debris falling on them.

* * *

><p><em>I bet none of you saw that one coming! I probably wouldn't have if Charlie hadn't told me what was gonna happen. I really like the little plot twist in this chapter. And I also think that Jimmy needs to have a genius moment every once in a while too. So that kinda made me happy. Oh, and did any of you see last night's NCIS? If you didn't see it yet, I'll be nice and not tell you exactly what happened. But I will say that I see Tiva in the near future! Ahhh...sorry, I get kinda fanatic about certain pairings. Tiva obviously being one of them. And the next new episode is the 200th episode! Yay! Does anybody actually know when that is? Because I don't know and even though I'm on the computer, I don't feel like Googling it.<em>

_Oh, and I know I said that I would try to post the rest of this by Friday? That might not happen, even though I only need to post one last chapter, because I'm going ice skating with Charlie on Sunday! And knowing Charlie, she'll probably laugh at me every time I fall...which will be alot since I've only gone ice skating once. See...I told you I'd start rambling about crap you don't care about. Anyways, I am going to shut up now. Please review! If you do, I might send one lucky reviewer Leroy Jethro Gibbs. No, I won't, because sadly I don't have him._


	10. Not So Easy

_Okay, I swear to you all that I was going to update yesterday! But my internet was being stupid and not working! So, anyways, welcome to the last chapter of Nothing Is Ever Forgotten! I'm not gonna start rambling now...I will at the end of the chapter, trust me._

* * *

><p>McGee quickly climbed off the roof and ran to the fallen building, closely followed by Wally. Already they could hear whistles and sirens going off in the distance. They began shifting through the ruins of the building, in search of the missing NCIS crew.<p>

"I've got a dead one!" Wally called. "It's a girl, I think."

McGee's stomach dropped as he stumbled over to Wally. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Ziva or Abby. When he got there, he found the body to be neither. It was a woman with dark hair and pale skin. McGee thought he was going to pee his pants when he saw someone rise out of the rubble.

Ziva stood with her arm hanging limply at her side. She and the others had been buried shallow. She saw McGee and smiled. He was unsure of what to do, so he smiled back.

* * *

><p>In the end, everyone who mattered was okay. Tony's arm was still broken. Ziva's shoulder and Abby's leg were also broken. Gibbs had a concussion and Jimmy escaped unscratched. Darien had died, Emily was paralyzed from the waist down, and Declan was hysterical from losing his sister.<p>

Miranda had been arrested.

* * *

><p>McGee turned into Gibbs's hospital room and found him gazing out the window. The pretty nurse had told him that Gibbs had wanted him, but he seemed to be off in his own little world. McGee turned to leave, but stopped when Gibbs said something.<p>

"Did Ducky, Breena, and Sarah get here okay?"

McGee hesitated. "Yes, but-"

"But what, McGee?"

"Breena punched Special Agent Brent Johnson in the face for flirting with her."

"Smart girl," Gibbs commented.

McGee shifted from foot to foot. "What do you need, Boss?"

"I need you to dig up the Dustin Gray file and add all the new information."

"But that could take hours!"

"You want something easier, McGee?" Gibbs asked. "Go pick flowers."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so now for my post-story rambling. First, I want to thank everyone who has read this story! I hope you all liked it! I also wanna thank you for putting up with my weird and rambling authors notes. And I also wanna thank everyone who reviewed! And I also wanna thank whoever told me when the 200th episode of NCIS is airing! Ummm...I think thats it for the thank yous.<em>

_And Charlie is writing a story right now that I should be able to start posting soon. Its called It's Never Too Late. Its different from Charlie's other stories. And by that, I mean the story doesn't focus on the team getting kidnapped. _

_So again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and I hope you read Charlie's new story. Oh, and me and Charlie are going to write a one-shot tonight since she's staying at my house. Well, we're either gonna write a one-shot or end up watching Teen Titans on YouTube._

_So, thank you all for reading and putting up with my epic weirdness...hippo poto mon stroses quipa dalia phobia! (that's supposed to be one long word. I looked at it in the live preview and it wasn't showing up. So i edited it.) That's the fear of long words. I'm sorry if you have that and I gave you a panic attack or something by typing that. I will pay for your therapy...no, I won't, I have no money. Wow, I'm definitely rambling...I'm going to shut up now. _


End file.
